xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Indoline Praetorium
The Indoline Praetorium (Japanese: , Ākedia Hōōchō, lit. Acēdia Holy See/Episcopal Government) is a Nation in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It is the theocratic government of the Titan Indol. Its people worship the Titans. This organization has influence on military, it controls the procurement and supply of Core Crystals, of which Blades are born, and keeps every Blade in Alrest officially tracked and controlled. The Praetorium on Indol is a traditional religious state with a beautiful cityscape. The Praetor is also the ruler of the people on the Titan. Indol is home to many refugees from various dying Titans and wars. The Indoline Praetorium is where the Blade Eater technology was born. When the party reaches the Sky Bridge while climbing the World Tree, Indol surfaces from the Cloud Sea to engage in battle with Torna. At this point, Indol becomes a hostile power to the party, and they can no longer travel or complete quests there; in addition, its development points and mercenary missions are transferred to the Leftherian Archipelago. Story The Indoline Praetorium was founded by the Indoline Melindare, the first Praetor, long before the events of the Aegis War. A golden treasure known as the Aegis was said to be the embodiment of the Architect's light and was received by Melindare. It was since worshiped in Indol as a holy treasure. Aegis War Amalthus, then an Indoline priest, brought the Aegis Cores back to the Indoline Praetorium. From there, he awakened Malos first. Upon seeing the treasure as the Aegis, Malos destroys it and declares himself the new Aegis. Malos began his attack on Alrest; then-Praetor Rhadallis appointed Amalthus to Quaestor and viewed Malos' work as to the benefit of the Praetorium. In the year 3564, Malos laid waste to the Coeian capital of Omrantha and sunk the Titan. The act was officially attributed to a military alliance between the Praetorium and the Empire of Mor Ardain. Eventually, Malos leaves Amalthus and the Praetorium, and Quaestor Amalthus seeks out a new Driver for the other Aegis core. Addam, the Lord of Aletta, successfully resonates with Mythra and subdues Malos. During this time, Indol begins research on the nature of Blades. Through salvaging Judician technology, they discover that Core Crystals contain information on all forms of life and that some Blades eventually become Titans. They use this information to begin work on the Blade Eater process, with Gort as their first subject. During the Aegis War, Amalthus usurps the role of Praetor by poisoning Praetor Rhadalis' drink and having a Flesh Eater kill Magister Baltrich, his main opposition. Knowing that some Tornans had fled to Spessia, he issues an attack on the region in an attempt to destroy the Aegis; Addam, however, had already sealed away Pyra on board the Ancient Ship. The attack ends up killing Lora, and Jin consumes her flesh to continue living on as a Flesh Eater. A few Tornan refugees are used to create Blade Eaters, though Amalthus later massacres most of them to keep the practice secret to the Praetorium. After the destruction of Spessia, Amalthus finds Haze's Core Crystal. He resonates with her and gives her the new identity of Fan la Norne, Goddess of the Praetorium. Foreign Relations Some members of Torna fled to the Titan of Genbu following the Titan's demise. Amidst the political chaos, the Tantal family, possibly led by High Prince Zettar, falsely claimed Addam's bloodline and established the Kingdom of Tantal. The new kingdom organized an agreement with the Praetorium to keep this secret in exchange for an annual supply of Core Chips. Following this, Tantal fell into a chronic energy shortage, resulting in a frigid environment. Indol also agreed with the other nations of Alrest to ban travel to the World Tree in hopes of avoiding another Aegis War. 350 years prior to the Aegis's reawakening, the Osirian Treaty was signed, which stated that Indol could not intervene in times of war. Re-awakening of the Aegis Along the same time that the Aegis is reawakened, Amalthus saves the lives of Zeke and Pandoria. Zeke is then hired as a special envoy for Indol and is tasked with testing the Aegis' Driver and bringing him to Indol. After Rex awakens the Aegis and meets Vandham, Vandham takes him to his friend Cole. Cole gives him his old Gunknife and tells Rex that his Driver would know how to get to the World Tree. Fan la Norne appears before the party in Bulge Harbor and tells Rex that the Praetor has requested an audience. They meet Amalthus, who turns out to be Cole's Driver as well. Upon reaching Indol, the party sees the large refugee camp within Indol, with many refugees protesting Blades as the cause of wars. Mòrag reveals that the Praetorium is responsible for distributing Core Crystals to all of Alrest with a special cleansing procedure. Many refugees turn out to be Gormotti who fled from the Gormotti War ten years prior. Temperantia Rex and the party attend a conference with Praetor Amalthus the following day. Amalthus agrees to help Rex reach the World Tree, though Mythra and Rex both show some hesitancy to accept his help. Their plans come to a halt when Jin hijacks the Judicium Titan Weapon in Temperantia and attacks Urayan troops. Amalthus informs the party of this, and Mòrag leads an investigation with the party. They discover Senator Roderich did not issue the attack and conclude that Torna did. The party travels to Temperantia and is able to stop the Titan Weapon, though Fan la Norne is later killed by Jin. War is about to break out between Uraya and Mor Ardain when Indol intervenes. Ruler's Congress A Ruler's Congres is held in Indol; Praetor Amalthus, Inquisitor Mòrag, Emperor Niall, Queen Raqura, His Highness the Crown Prince Ozychlyrus "Zeke" Brounev Tantal, Acting Chairman Niranira, and the Aegis Mythra attend. Mikhail, Patroka, and Akhos consider attacking the summit but ultimately retreat. Queen Raqura discovers that Mor Ardain did not issue the attack, and Mòrag, Zeke, and Mythra convince the rulers that the attack was the work of Torna. The rulers ultimately agree to lift the restriction prohibiting people from climbing the World Tree. Fan la Norne is given a funeral in Seoris Plaza, but she strangely does not return to her Core Crystal, leading Mythra to deduce that someone stole half of her Core Crystal. Bana attacks Niall and Raqura aboard an Ardainian Warship in Indol and attempts to use Giga Rosa to kill both leaders and start a war. He is eventually defeated, but a self destruct feature ends up nearly killing Emperor Niall; he survives with the help of Nia. Amalthus then sends Rex to Tantal as an envoy for Indol, stating that they must acquire the Omega Fetter to get rid of Ophion and get to the World Tree. In the correspondence to Eulogimenos, Amalthus threatened to reveal the false claim of Addam's bloodline if they did not hand over the Omega Fetter. Attack on Torna Amalthus eventually hears about Rex's defeat at the hands of Jin at Genbu Crown and then issues commencement of an unknown ceremony. Indol then intercepts the Marsanes as Torna attempts to climb the World Tree. The Praetorium has outfitted Indol with special weaponry and sends multiple Indoline Stars after the Marsanes. It is revealed that Amalthus implanted a portion of Fan la Norne's Core Crystal into himself, and as a Blade Eater, he attempts to control Mythra into summoning Siren to attack Torna. When Rex and Mythra refuse to cooperate, Amalthus uses his power to summon the Titans. He orders Mor Ardain and Uraya to fire large energy blasts at the World Tree; Mor Ardain begins losing significant amounts of energy, and evacuations begin. With the help of Poppi, Rex and Mythra get close to Indol, and Mythra assumes her ascended state and uses Siren's power to destroy Indol's amplification towers, preventing Amalthus from controlling Blades and Titans. The Marsanes assumes a new, mech-like form, and Mikhail pilots it against Indol. Eventually, Mikhail slams Indol into the World Tree, and the Titan is killed in a large explosion. Amalthus, however, survives and attempts to stop the party once more at Megrez Gateway. Following the destruction of Indol, multiple refugee camps can be seen in Torigoth Relay Base, Port Anangham, and near Gwenith Paddies. Landmarks and Locations Goetuis Port Landmarks * Goetuis Wharf #1 * Goetuis Wharf #2 * Yannath Main Gate * Fount of Holy Light * Milama Viewpoint Locations * Goetuis Port * Quattor Street * Refugee Campground * Poldis Circle Indoline Sanctum Landmarks * Seoris Plaza West Gate * Great Creation Cloister Locations * Seoris Plaza * Indoline Sanctum * Audience Chamber * Praetor's Study Ardainian Battleship Landmarks * Armory Locations * Hangar * Olno's Mess Hall * Solitary Block #2 * Kitchen Salvage Point * Goetuis Wharf #2 NPCs * Adalbert * Albina * Amalthus * Arcco * Arendtz * Armalia * Beqqa * Bisattro * Catli * Chichino * Custavio * Custinah * Daithi * Doridd * Eliviel * Eltetra * Fionnagh * Fire Dragons Member * Gianluca * Halaric * Head Fire Dragon * Hector * Henny * Lesha * Malusio * Maxello * Mellica * Mololo * Natka * Nattua * Nax * Nazya * Oryette * Patisque * Phormyne * Pnaddio * Quisantro * Ripple * Roderich * Roni * Runatio * Rynello * Sandrin * Senelo * Sephrian * Serge * Severtine * Snififi * Sosoma * Tennelini * Tex * Thiedoro * Thorben * Vantya * Varshabore * Viviline * Yvalle Enemies Normal Minor Enemies * Effi Krabble (after Salvaging) * Ferrii Aligo (after salvaging) * Nowaak Crustip (after salvaging) Bosses * Tirkin (boss) * Giga Rosa * Time-Limited Missile Quest Exclusive Boss * Hired Driver Etymology Both the Japanese and English names allude to one of the seven deadly sins, sloth, the former using the Latin word and the latter from indolence. Gallery Indoline-mercenary-flag.png XC2-praetorium-screen-1.jpg XC2-praetorium-screen-2.jpg XC2-praetorium-screen-3.jpg XC2-praetorium-screen-4.jpg XC2-praetorium-screen-5.jpg XC2-praetorium-screen-6.jpg XC2-praetorium-hero.jpg XC2-Indol-artwork.png XC2-Indoline-Praetorium.png XC2-Indoline-Praetorium-2.png Music Category:XC2 Locations Category:XC2 Nations Category:Indoline Praetorium